Snapped UP
by TheBoglies
Summary: A new Story by: Sammi


**Snapped up – Part 1**

I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you

Lexie sat perched on her allocated chair at the dinning table with a spoon of cereal in one hand and an 'I love my daddy' bip in the other while she attempted to feed Nathan. His big brown eyes stared back as he dribbled down his chin and Lexie quickly rescued his top by wiping his chin as she spoon fed him another lot of cereal. Lexie turned her attention to the struggling child next to her. It was Sapphire, she had her long black hair tied back into a ponytail that swung with every attempt at reaching a piece of toast out of her reach and her 'sapphire' blue eyes concentrated hard with each try. Lexie smiled at her stepdaughter and pulled the toast towards her, Sapphire sat back down in her chair and smiled up at Lexie, "Thank you mummy" Sapphire replied satisfied as she reached up for another piece of toast.

In the last two years since Lexie had left Max and Amber had walked out on Archie things had been going well in the Macdonald Household. Lexie and Archie were happier than ever together and as a result now had a beautiful baby boy Nathan. Ami and Sapphire were quite happy being sisters and each treated both Archie and Lexie as parents. Max had gone to live in Spain with Leslie, which satisfied Lexie because it meant Ami wouldn't have to see him, therefore Max no longer had to cause up roar in their lives. Same as with Amber, she had like she said gone to live with Simon and took Owen with her, they soon had gone off to live in LA two years ago and since then Archie and Lexie could finally get on with their lives peacefully.

There was a shriek of laughter come from the other side of Lexie. "Oh Nathan" Lexie's four year old daughter Ami laughed as the 9 month old tipped the bowl over his head. Milk dripped from Nathan's wild brown locks and ran down his face and off his nose as he giggled with his sister.

"Oh Nathan, now I'm gonna have to clean you up…actually I wonder where your daddy is" Lexie answered grinning cheekily as Archie walked in the dining room.

"Lex I bought you…oh messy" Archie laughed as he saw the state of his son looking round at him. Lexie stood up and untied Nathan from his highchair and holding him away at arms length from her clean top handed him gracefully to Archie as she took the magazine out of his hand.

"Thanks" Lexie smiled innocently.

Archie exited the dinning room carrying his son at a distance as Lexie went and sat back down with the two girls. "Mummy don't forget we got school" Ami reminded her mother, staring up with her identical blue eyes as Lexie sat down comfortable to read the gossip in her OK magazine.

"I know pet don't worry, eat your toast up" Lexie replied grabbing herself a piece of toast.

"Owen!" Sapphire shouted out next to Lexie making her jump. Lexie turned her attention to where Sapphires little finger was pointing on the front cover at the little red haired six year old on the shoulders of Simon, his father.

"It's Owen Mummy" Sapphire repeated herself until Lexie said something.

"Yeah…yeah it is well done Sapphy" Lexie managed as she turned quickly to the page listed. Sure enough, there were pictures of Simon, Amber and Owen.

"Why he in the paper?" Sapphire asked leaning on Lexie's arm.

"Er because his daddy is a actor, he's on the telly" Lexie explained quickly, still shocked as she read on. Sapphire soon lost interest and went back to finishing her toast as Lexie scanned through the page.

There was a family photo on the first page; Simon looked very Tom Cruise and Amber now had wavy dark brown hair down to her elbows it seemed. Owen had grown a lot taller since Lexie had last seen him before Amber had whisked him off to LA with Simon to pursue his acting career and her modelling career.

"Girls, I'm gonna ask Grandma if she'll take you to school today, mummy's got to see daddy about something" Lexie explained to the two bright blue eyes staring worriedly back at her as she got up from the breakfast table and hurriedly went off to find Molly.

"Daddy been naughty again I bet" Ami whispered across to Sapphire as she swept her fringe out of her eyes and tucked her glossy brown hair behind her ear.

"Uh oh daddy's gonna be in big trouble!" Sapphire giggled with her stepsister as they both got down from the table.

Archie headed to the bathroom with Nathan held out in front of him, he placed him down on the white bathroom floor and quickly ran to shut the big wooden door as Nathan crawled at high speed towards the exit.

"Oh no you don't, we have to get you bathed, otherwise mummy will get mad and we don't want that to happen" Archie spoke to his son as Nathan giggled back at him clapping his hands and mashing more soggy cereal up.

Archie ran the bath and after six years of child bathing he was an expert for a man. He undressed Nathan and placed him in the bath, washing all the cereal off him. "Bye daddy" two little voices came from the other side of the door and Molly opened the door and peered in.

"Now off on the school run, see you later dear, bye Nathan" Molly answered giving her little grandson a wave, as he splashed water back getting Archie.

"Byee Nathy!" Sapphire and Ami chorused after Molly as he splashed excitedly at seeing his two older sisters.

"Is Lex not taking them?" Archie asked concerned while wiping water out of his eyes and trying to avoid the constant splashes.

"Said something about needing to see you" Molly replied raising her eyebrows followed by two of the same look from Sapphire and Ami and then shuffled the girls out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Looks like we're both in trouble now son" Archie spoke to Nathan as he wrapped him up in a fluffy white towel and carried him to the nursery.

Lexie sat on the bottom of the steps with the OK magazine on her lap.

AT THEIR PLUSH LONDON HOME 

**AMBER MACDONALD AND SIMON CATERLING TALK ABOUT THEIR RETURN TO ENGLAND, BUSY SHOWBIZ CAREERS, HEARTACHES OF THE PAST AND PLANNING THEIR FAIRY-TALE WEDDING**

**I**t's the ultimate showbiz cliché – Beautiful model marries handsome Hollywood actor. Just a week ago, Amber and Simon jetted back on Simons private jet with their son Owen, 6 from the states, where they have been living for the past two years as they developed their dream careers. **OK!** Is the first magazine to speak to the showbiz couple on English grounds, along with an exclusive photo shoot in their plush new London home.

Both originally from London, Amber and Simon fit in nicely back to way of life here along with Owen, who although has an American accent was born here and spent the first four years of his life living in London with his mother Amber and her ex-husband Archie Macdonald.

Here they talk about heartaches, dreams for their fairy-tale wedding, their glittering careers and plans for the future…

So, Simon, when did you first meet Amber? 

**Simon: **About seven years ago, I bumped into her in the street and knocked her coffee out of her hand and spilt it over her (laughs)

**Amber:** I was in a hurry to get to an audition and he totally made a mess of me, he felt really bad and kept saying sorry

Was it Love at first site? 

**Amber:** You could say that, he took me home and offered to pay for my dress to be dry-cleaned

**Simon:** I couldn't help myself, when she looked at me with them bright blue eyes I fell to pieces – I was in love.

So you stayed together after that? 

**Amber:** I agreed to let him take me out on a date

**Simon:** Well I couldn't just let her go like that

We're lead to believe you didn't stay together for long though? 

**Amber:** It was about a year later; we were both going through a tough time trying to start up our dream careers, in the end we separated

**Simon: **It was one of them – we broke up because we had too, not because we wanted too

Amber, in the meantime you married someone else? 

**Amber:** Yes, my dreams fell through when I found out I was pregnant with Owen, that's when I met Archie.

Simon – you didn't know Amber was pregnant? 

**Simon: **No! She never told me!

**Amber: **I didn't want Simon to feel trapped, like he had to come back because I know he would have insisted on it – I wanted him to live his dream he had worked so hard for

Amber, is it true you have another child? 

**Amber: **Yes, I have a daughter with my ex-husband. Her name is Sapphire and she's four years old now.

Where is she now? 

**Amber:** Sapphire lives with her father and his new partner on his highland estate in Glenbogle, Scotland

Do you miss her? 

**Amber: **I miss her everyday, but hopefully she will be able to come stay with us for a while now we're in London

**Simon:** I'd love to meet Sapphire; we defiantly want her to be a bridesmaid at our wedding

So, you're planning a big fairy-tale wedding? 

**Amber:** Yes, it's our dream. I want a big, big wedding with a big white dress, a horse and carriage and lots of little bridesmaids and pageboys.

**Simon: **Having our wedding at a big castle with lots of our family and friends would be lovely

Sounds like its going to cost a fair bit of money 

**Simon:** I might have to make another movie (laughs)

**Amber: **And I'll be modelling the new 'Julian Pitcher' range

**Simon, your latest movie – _The Day The World Ended_ was a big hit over here, have you been recognised about much?**

**Simon: **I got noticed a lot at the airport with Amber and Owen. The British are a lot better behaved that the American's though, they used to ask to hug Owen and give me kisses – that scared me a bit.

**So you wouldn't want Owen to follow in the footsteps of his parents into showbiz careers?**

**Simon: **I don't mind, whatever he wants to do I'll support him. He'll always grow up with this lifestyle now, Owens even done a bit of modelling for some designer children's clothing companies, he has Ambers good looks.

**Amber:** (laughs) I just want Owen to have as much of his own money saved up, that way he wont feel he has to rely on our money when he's older.

Lexie took one last look at the picture of Amber, Simon and Owen and shut the magazine upon hearing Archie's footsteps coming down the stairs carrying their son.

"Everything alright Lex?" Archie asked concerned and slightly worried. Lexie tried to look confused "Yeah, everything's fine why?" she lied.

"Just mother said you needed to see me," Archie informed her. Lexie rolled the Magazine up so that Archie wouldn't see the picture of Simon and Owen on the front. "Oh that, that was nothing, problem solved now don't worry, how's ma wee man now then, is he all cleaned up?" Lexie replied changing the subject and holding her arms out for her son.

Archie smiled and handed his son over to Lexie as Molly came back in the house. "Thanks Molly, did the girls get in ok?" Lexie asked as her mother in law came and tickled Nathan under the chin as he giggled and wiggled in Lexie's arms until she put him down on the floor.

"Oh yes fine, weird thing though, as I was getting them into the car, I could have swore I saw someone in the bushes" Molly answered looking slightly worried. "Properly Duncan" Archie laughed but Lexie looked more serious.

"Dontcha think we better go check Arch?" Lexie asked concerned

"I'm sure its nothing Lex but if it makes you feel better then I'll come look with you now, come here son" Archie replied scooping up Nathan once again in protest.

Molly smiled and went on her way as Archie and Lexie walked out into the sunshine. They scanned the area of the bushes for any signs of movement. Archie sighed and started to walk over to the left and Lexie followed him. They stood in front of the bushes and Archie looked again but then shook his head. "There's no one here Lex, properly just mothers mind playing tricks on her again" Archie stated, Lexie sighed and had to agree with him, she couldn't see anything either. Nathan began to be fussy and started crying and Lexie took him off Archie and gave him a kiss and snuggled him close, she then stopped "Arch did ya hear that?" Lexie asked, Archie paused and listened. "Hear what?" He asked confused

"A click, there it goes again!" Lexie yelled

"Shh Lex!" Archie replied as they listened. "I don't hear anything"

"Well its stopped now, come on lets go back inside, Nate's getting fussy" Lexie answered as she followed Archie back inside, looking round one more time at the bushes as Archie put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Once the coast was clear the London reporter stumbled out of the bushes and brushed himself down. He placed his camera back in his bag and started the long walk back to the gate to collect his car while he quickly dialled the number of 'New!' magazine.

"Yep, I got the snaps, yeah the ex husband and his new hottie and there son" the reporter told the person at the other end. "Yeah and the two daughters with the grandma I think" he continued "Might want to title it playing happy families that's all it is up here" the reporter laughed and then hung up the phone as he continued on his way.


End file.
